There are many types of artificial fishing lures that have designs based on the action of a wide variety of prey, including, for example, minnows and worms. Most prior art lures must be drawn through the water at various depths in order to simulate the action of prey. By simulating the action of prey, these lures are somewhat effective in attracting fish and inducing the fish to strike at the lure. However, lures that must be drawn through the water have the inherent disadvantage of remaining in the strike zone for only a short period of time or passing through a target area before initiation of the action required to attract a fish. In addition, causing movement in the rear portion of the lure has heretofore been impossible in prior designs without effecting significant movement in the front portion of the lure through the water.